1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a drive power supply structure which is simplified so as to simplify manufacturing processes of LCDs and to reduce manufacturing costs thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A general Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) displays images by controlling optical transmittance of a liquid crystal layer using electric fields. To accomplish this, the LCD includes a liquid crystal panel having pixel regions arranged in a matrix, a drive circuit that drives the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit that emits light to the liquid crystal panel.
Generally, data integrated circuits in the drive circuit are attached to different source printed circuit boards or printed circuit films and gate integrated circuits therein are attached to one side of the liquid crystal panel or are formed directly on the liquid crystal panel. A timing controller or a drive system is separately provided on a separate control printed circuit board to provide control signals required for the gate and data integrated circuits. The backlight unit is separately provided on a rear side of the liquid crystal panel to receive control signals from the drive circuits.
However, the conventional LCDs have a problem in that the structure for supplying drive powers is complicated since components such as the backlight unit and the drive circuits for driving the liquid crystal panel receive drive powers from the outside. That is, since the components such as the backlight unit and the drive circuits require drive powers of different voltage levels and receive the required drive powers from an external power supply unit, the structure for generating drive powers of different voltage levels and the structure for supplying the drive powers are complicated. This complicates the manufacturing processes of LCDs and increases manufacturing costs thereof.